


City of The Angels

by DestielHardcoreLove



Series: A Tribute To Journey [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessman Dean, M/M, Stripper Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: Castiel knows the cliche, every stripper dreams of a gorgeous bachelor coming in to sweep them off their feet.  Saving them from the life of taking their clothes off for money.  Everyone warned him of this and to not let his head get too far in the clouds listening to rich men and their so-called promises.The thing was...well, his name was Dean Winchester.





	City of The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors, this was quickly written and barely edited. Happy reading!

* * *

 

_City of the angels._  
_City of the angels._  
_Walkin' and talkin' and laughin'_  
_About dreamin' the things that you want will work out._  
_People in places where you want to be,_  
_I'm lost in the city, who's got the key?_  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
_City of the angels,_  
_Oo, I hear you callin' me._  
_City of the angels_  
_I've got this feelin' that things will work out._  
_I've got this feelin', and there ain't no doubt._  
_I'm holdin' on, hopin' to find,_  
_Life in this city can bring peace of mind._  
  
_[Chorus 2x]_  
  
_Just like, just like it used to be, yeah._  
_City of the angels._  
_I'm goin' home, home, bye-bye bye-bye bye-bye._  
_Oh, bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye_  
_Yeah, yeah, I'm leavin', leavin'_  
_Oo, oo, I'm goin' home_  
_I'm leavin', leavin'_

 

* * *

__  
  


“Oh look at little Clarence, got his head up in the clouds again,” Meg laughed.  Castiel barely glanced at her as he continued to apply his eyeliner. 

_ “She’s just jealous sweetheart, you know what’s true.” _

Castiel drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Dean’s voice soft and soothing along his nerves. Today was their year anniversary, well...a year since Dean became a regular customer anyway.  Though the connection between them had been instant, it took a while for either of them to finally admit to it.

“If he truly was your boyfriend, why doesn’t he take you away from here?” Meg teased again, her own makeup half finished.  Castiel chose to ignore her. She always had something to say about his and Dean’s relationship. It didn’t make sense and it was insanely cliched.  The top exotic dancer falling in love with the rich businessman who promised the world? Check.

Castiel couldn’t help it though, one look in those moss green eyes and he’d been lost.  Since then, no one else every accompanied Castiel to the champagne room or his private quarters.  As long as Dean kept paying, Castiel’s boss Crowley didn’t give two shits that Castiel practically ignored everyone else.

“Oh didn’t you know?  Mr. Bowed Legs  _ has _ promised to take him out of here,” Ruby laughed from another vanity.  Castiel rolled his eyes and finished up his left eye. He was going a bit heavier tonight.  Dean hadn’t come to see him in a few weeks so if he was coming tonight, Castiel wanted to give him a good show.  

“Castiel?  There was a note left for you, along with these,” Cesar, the doorman said entering the dressing room.  Castiel’s eyes widened at the dozen blood red roses and smiled brightly. He didn't need to see the note to know they were from Dean.  Hugging them close, he opened the card anyway.

_ Cas, _

_ I’m not sure if you know this but it’s been a year since I first saw you dancing. I know you’ve heard it a thousand times before but in that moment I felt like you were dancing just for me, like you were mine even then. In all the times we’ve spent together, I’ve never once felt like I had to share you and that’s probably a good thing. I can be a possessive sonofabitch sometimes. You are one of the rare things in my life that I feel like is truly mine and I’m looking forward to proving that I’m yours too.  _

_ Can’t wait to see you on that stage tonight, I’ll be front and center.  _

_ Dean. _

Castiel squirmed a bit and buried his face in the flowers.  He was ecstatic that he’d changed his number at the last minute.  He’d been moping that Dean hadn’t been around, the comments from the other dancer’s beginning to worm it’s way into his mind.  His song choice had been a slow one and for the first time since he started at  _ City of the Angels _ Crowley actually stepped in and questioned his decision.  

“And what if your precious businessman comes and sees you all sad?  Hell, he may pay more just to put a smile on that pretty face,” Crowley had said.  CAstiel hated to admit his boss had been right.

“Castiel, you’re up!” 

“Good luck Cassie!” Meg and Ruby teased at him and Castiel rolled his eyes in return, not giving either of them the satisfaction of a comment.

“You changed my song right?” he asked Ash, their sound and light guy.  Ash gave him a short nod and Castiel hurried to take his place. The club may indicate that all the dancers were angels or whatever but Castiel was the only one who dressed like one.  Huge opalescent gossamer wings floated all around him as the lights dimmed. He used the wings to cover his body, slightly teasing the crowd as the beginning beats of  _ Stranglehold _ echoed through the club.

He spotted Dean right away and Castiel played it up for him, throwing him shy smiles and demure looks over his shoulder.  Then as the song really got going he threw open the wings to reveal the tight black thong he was wearing and gave Dean a wink as he made his way towards the pole in the center of the stage.

Dean smiled, while the sight of Cas normally had him hard and leaking within the first minute or two, this time was different. Sure, his chest felt so full it was about to burst and there was an anxious eagerness, urgency even, coursing throughout his whole body, but it wasn’t his dick that throbbed with life when he found those deep blue eyes that captivated him so easily. No, it was his heart. 

He was truly, irrevocably in love with Cas. Whether the guy was a stripper, a hooker, a maid, or goddamn King, Dean knew he’d have felt the same way. 

Castiel did his usual rounds around the stage, fake flirting and enticing the men and sometimes a random woman would come up to put money in his thong.  When he got back to where Dean was sitting he didn’t have to fake it, the happiness seeped through his eyes and he smiled at the man, beckoning him closer.  The other customers all whooped and hollered, only the regulars knew that this was a common thing for Castiel to pull Dean in and lick up the side of his neck, “Hello Dean, I missed you,” he said against his ear and quickly pulled away to get back to his routine.

The wings were now cast aside, leaving him nearly bare with the exception of his thong and heels which he always kept on.  It never mattered though. He still was the most requested and highest paid dancer there. 

He was breathing hard and barely got out a bow when the song was finally done.  Dean got a special smile and wink thrown his way before Castiel was hurrying off the stage. 

Dean bided his time for a bit, though it hadn’t been easy until he was finally allowed to enter the back and meet Cas inhis private room. It certainly wasn’t the classiest of places but there was a fondness in his chest when he thought of the times they’d shared there together. It wasn’t just the sex either, but the way Cas fit into his arms, let him hold him there for a long while, long after Dean knew he probably should have left. It was sweet and warm despite the decor and the feeling of just how  _ used _ the room had been before either of them had made use of it. 

This time when he walked down the hall past the bouncers, there was a nervousness he’d never felt before.

He’d never doubted Cas’ sincerity but there had been times where Dean thought he had to be kidding himself. Sure, he could give Cas a lot of things and take away a lot of those financial worries he had but even with the promise of an easier life, Dean wasn’t sure he was enough to deserve such a warm, caring, vibrant young man. He was well into his thirties and Cas seemed so young, so..well maybe not innocent, but pure and honest in a way that Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever been. It had caused a quick moment of hesitation at the jewelers but then he remembered those blue eyes and that breathtaking smile and the next thing he knew he was walking out with a 3-carat diamond and a nervous flutter in his stomach. 

It hadn’t stopped since. 

Dean tapped gently on the door, waiting for his response. 

Castiel threw the last makeup wipe into the waste bin before quickly hurrying to open the door.  The soft baby blue robe was tied tight around his waist, only hitting him just above his knees. He barely said hello as he got the door shut and locked, then he all but tackled Dean.

“Where have you been?” Castiel asked hugging tightly around him.  

“Sorry, Sweetheart, I had some business to settle. First couple weeks was practically twenty-four hour work days, then spent three days pretty much just recovering, and the last few...well, I promise, I’d have been here sooner if I could have,” Dean said, not wanting to give away the surprise just yet. 

Part of his brain wanted to curse himself for prolonging his nervous agony, but Cas deserved a  _ moment _ , not some half assed rush of  _ Willyoumarryme _ as soon as they were locked away in their private room. 

“It’s okay, just missed you like crazy.  The girls were relentless the last few days,” Castiel sighed, pulling away just enough to get his kiss from Dean.  As always, the moment their lips touched sparks flew along his veins and he moaned softly, parting his lips to allow Dean access.  It was slow but frenzied all wrapped together.

“Love it when you kiss me like that,” Castiel panted after while, both of them laughing a little as they fought to catch their breaths, “Anything specific you wanna do tonight?” Castiel asked trailing his fingers down the buttons of Dean’s expensive shirt.

“Yeah actually, I did have something in mind. How would you feel about fresh satin sheets, a warm bubble bath, and  _ actual _ champagne and not the cheap shit Crowley keeps in here?” Dean asked, doing everything he could not look as nervous as he felt. In all that time they’d spent together, he’d never asked for anything more than this, more than the club, and there was some dark, twisted part of him that worried it might be asking for too much. 

There was a hitch in Castiel’s chest and he swallowed hard, “R-Really?” he asked almost too softly.  They’d never gone anywhere outside of the club. He’d dreamed of it of course. Where Dean would proudly show him off as his boyfriend and not the stripper he was having a fling with.  Castiel bit down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide and nodded eagerly, “I-I would love that.”

Dean sighed a bit in relief and grabbed at Cas’ hand, “Let’s get out of here,” he said, pulling the boy toward the door before he was wrenched backward a bit. 

“Dean…” Castiel laughed and gestured to his robe, “I think I should get dressed first,” he grinned, pulling Dean back to him for a kiss, “Just give me a second,” he said.

He nodded, though part of him was tempted to stay, he slipped out the door and waited somewhat impatiently, on the other side. When Cas stepped out he was breathtaking, even more so than usual. He was wearing a soft tee that clung to his torso and tight black jeans that made Dean lick his lips. The anticipation of taking them off later made it all the more delightful. 

He took Cas’ hand in his again and led him outside the back entrance, his baby waiting just through the door. If there had ever been any doubt in his mind about his decision, it would have all faded at the sound of the small gasp Cas let out when he saw the Impala. 

Dean held the door open for him with a smirk, “Wanna ride?” 

“God yes,” Castiel answered, giving Dean a wink as he looked the man up and down before slipping into the car.  He was going to get an angry call from Crowley later for leaving without saying anything but Castiel didn’t care.  Dean was there and they were doing something out of the club’s walls. It was exhilarating and scary.

Dean pointed them toward the hotel and then shyly realized he’d forgotten his manners, “You hungry? We could grab dinner somewhere, or just order takeout if you’d like.” 

“Dean, I haven’t seen you in three weeks.  I don’t want to leave the bed for like a day and then you can feed me,” Castiel teased, scooting closer to kiss at Dean’s cheek, “We can order room service or take out like you said,” he said.

“Okay,” Dean said, smiling and leaning his head over a bit kiss at the top of Cas’ spiky hair. It smelled like gel and a little like sweat but he didn’t care. 

They got to the hotel about fifteen minutes later and Dean reluctantly handed his keys over to the Valet. “If there’s so much as a harsh gust of wind on my baby’s paint job, I’ll cut your legs off at the knees, we clear?” 

The shaken valet nodded aggressively and Dean finally let go, but he wasn’t going to make Cas walk all the way from the garage just because he couldn’t give up a little bit of his control. 

He tugged Cas gently toward the front desk and smiled. “Check in for the Winchesters,” he said, unsure if it was too much to make it plural but he didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea, including Cas. 

Castiel shuffled closer to Dean, his cheeks warm as he squeezed at Dean’s hand.  It was incredibly sweet that had all the butterflies going wild in his stomach. He tried to not read into it but silently saying it over and over in his head made it hard not too.

_ Castiel Winchester _ .

It had such a nice ring to it, more than Novak ever did.  The bellhop guided them to the elevators and Castiel couldn’t help bouncing on his toes when he saw they were going to the top floor, “You’re joining me in that bubble bath,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s ear.

“Whatever you want, Sweetheart,” Dean said, smiling fondly at the obvious excitement bubbling up in Cas. It probably didn’t show to the outside world but Dean could take one look into those blue eyes and he just knew. It was contagious really, the way he could feel things through Cas which only made them even more real somehow. 

“Thanks, I got it from here,” Dean said, just as the elevator opened up to the penthouse.

It was a temporary arrangement he’d made with the hotel once he’d sold his house, it would either be for a week or for a year, that would be up to Cas. He knew it was a bit foolish, more than a little crazy, but he so badly wanted everything with them to work out and that meant taking a few days to make sure they were compatible outside of the bedroom, though Dean had no doubts there, and then, if he was lucky, Cas would agree to marry him and they could start the rest of their lives together. 

Castiel gasped loudly as he stepped into the nicest hotel room he’d ever been in.  It was so clean he almost didn’t want to touch anything. That was until he saw the bed.  It was huge and Castiel eagerly shucked his shoes off to jump onto it, “Oh my God, this is awesome,” he said jumping up and down a few times before laughing at the wide-eyed expression he was getting from Dean.

“If you want to get to that bath tonight, you I better go get it started...if I stay here you might just not make it out of that bed tonight after all,” Dean promised, his dick making an obvious twitch at the sight of Cas fully clothed and spreading himself across the bed Dean had provided for them. It was stupid really, he’d seen the guy in a ridiculously high number of more sexual positions, in much more revealing clothing or none at all, and somehow the image before him made his dick go hard quicker than any of the rest. 

Castiel leaned up on his elbows and grinned, “I’ll come with,” he said and rolled off the bed.  He got sidetracked along the way though. His attention being caught by all the fancy things in the room.  The last being the balcony doors. He pulled them open and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. He wasn’t sure of how long he stood there until arms were sliding around his waist.

“Pretty sweet view, huh?” Dean asked, dropping a soft kiss to the side of his lover’s neck. 

“It’s beautiful up here,” Castiel said pulling Dean’s arms around him as much as he could.  The warmth radiating through him was better than any drug or the high he’d get while dancing.  If he could stay right there in Dean’s arms he would be a happy man.

“Mmm, is that bath ready?” he asked, turning his head a bit to nuzzle at Dean’s chin.

“Yeah, but we can stay out here a bit longer if you want,” Dean answered, he’d barely filled the tub halfway because he wasn’t sure how much the water would rise with both of them but they could always add some hot water if it cooled a bit. Whatever Cas needed to be happy Dean had sworn to himself he’d get it for him. 

Castiel stayed outside with Dean for a few more minutes, just enough time for the aches in his body to begin from dancing.  He made an embarrassing noise when Dean picked him up bridal style, “Dean! I’m too heavy!” Castiel laughed clinging around the other man’s shoulders.

“I got you, Cas…” Dean promised, careful not to smack Cas’ feet or head against the doorway to the bathroom. He eased him down gently on the wooden bath bench just inside the large open shower. “You go ahead and get undressed and climb in, I’ll be right back.” 

Castiel nodded and quickly did as he was told, folding his clothes and placing them on the counter before crawling in.  He hissed at the heat but eagerly sank down, “Oh fuck this is heavenly,” he groaned, sinking down until his head was under the water.  When he rose it was to hear Dean snort and Castiel pushed the bubbles off his face to look at him. He had a bottle of wine and a rather large box of turtle chocolates in his hands.

“Oh...Dean, you remembered my favorites,” he gasped.

“Who says all this is for you?” he teased, “Maybe I just wanted to treat myself.” 

His smug smile lasted all of two seconds when pitted against Cas’ fake pout. “Maybe I could be convinced to share,” he chuckled, easing the tray down on a small table he pulled closer to the bath. He poured wine into both glasses before he finally stripped out of his clothes, the butterflies in his stomach amping up to little shocks. 

Anything he was going to say got locked in his throat as Dean stood bare before him.  He’d seen all of Dean before, felt him everywhere in and out of him but the sigh of Dean’s amazing body always rendered him speechless.  He moved out of the way to make room for Dean and quickly moved into his space once he was settled.

“This is nice,” he grinned, kissing gently at the back of Cas’ neck. “I like just being like this with you, just holding you.” 

He waited, taking a few deep breaths while Cas gently played with the warm, vanilla-scented water. “I know you missed me and trust me, sweetheart, I missed you somethin’ awful, but even if you didn’t want to...even if you never wanted to again, I think, I think I could be happy with having you just like this. Knowing you’re safe, happy, mine...that’s all I’d need.”

Castiel looked at Dean, a little confused at his words, “What do you mean?  Never wanted to do what again?” he asked gripping at Dean’s hands. He had a feeling what Dean was saying but he needed to hear him say it.

“To fuck, to make love, to dance for me, any of it really...I’d be happy knowing you were happy, whatever that means for you. If it means dancing, that’s fine too, just-I just,” Dean cleared his throat, the emotions inside him welling up dangerously high. “Like I said, knowing you’re safe and happy and mine, that would be enough for me.” 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed out his name and kissed at his lips so softly they barely touched, “I was yours from the very first time we were together.  You never  _ fucked _ me or well...it never felt like that anyway.  I-I um…” Castiel laughed a little feeling himself blush as he ducked his face down, “I’ve been in love with you for so long now,” he said.

Dean quickly guided Cas’ chin up until he could see those deep blue eyes again, “You really love me?” he asked, going for a bit of smug teasing, but there was also a part of him just couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. 

Castiel nodded timidly, scared that maybe, just maybe Dean didn’t feel the same towards him.  There was always that slim chance that Castiel could have read too much into this and he really was just some affair to Mr. Rich Businessman Dean Winchester.  Then he would remember their first night together when he felt his very soul quake at how gentle Dean had been. They’d made love for hours until Castiel was exhausted, barely able to move.  And when he thought Dean would leave, instead he held Castiel.

“Y-Yes, I do,” Castiel quickly covered Dean’s mouth with his fingers, “Even if you lived in a box on the street I would still be in love with you,” he added on.

Dean had planned to wait, wanted to give them a few days to settle in, away from the club before he sprung it on Cas but he just couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Funny you should mention me being homeless,” he laughed, “Technically, I guess I could be…”

When Cas looked at him confused, Dean leaned in and pecked at his soft lips. “That’s what I’ve been doing the last few weeks Cas. I sold my house and the contract on the new one hasn’t quite gone through yet, but I paid well above asking so I don't think there’s going to be any issues in that department...and I’ve rented this penthouse out for the week, so I don’t know that it technically counts as homeless either.” 

Castiel felt his heart plummet.  Dean was moving? “Wh-where are you moving to?” he asked quietly.  He was starting to put the pieces together now. This had to be Dean’s way of saying goodbye to him.  Castiel wasn’t aware of the way he was suddenly clinging to Dean, the desperate panic of wanting to beg Dean to stay making his head spin.

Dean cursed himself, god he was an  _ idiot _ , “Hey, look at me, Cas...Cas!” It took a few beats but finally, there was a flicker of recognition in those beautiful blue eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you, you dork. I love you and I’d never leave you behind.” 

“Wait...really?” Castiel asked, tears suddenly brimming in his eyes.  His head was swimming with how fast his emotions switched. He cupped Dean’s face and when all he saw there was the same honest affection he always saw Castiel surged forward for a deep biting kiss.  The angle their bodies were in was uncomfortable and he quickly changed that. His legs straddled Dean’s and he pressed close until there was not even a breath of space between them, “I love you so much Dean and if this is a dream I’ll...I don’t know what I’d do but it won’t be pleasant.”

“This is real, sweetheart. You and me, it’s the only thing that’s felt real to me in years,” he answered, grinning into another rough, biting kiss from his lover. “You’ll go with me? No hesitation, nothing tying you here?” 

“I’ll want to say goodbye to Crowley, he’s treated me well and always paid me better than the other dancers, even when you weren’t there,” Castiel laughed a little, pressing small kisses all over Dean’s chin and neck.

Part of him wanted to let Cas believe it, God knows he deserved to know that he was better than the rest of them combined but Dean knew far too well how secrets worked, and in the end, they always came out, usually when it served him least. 

“About that,” he winced, “Crowley pays you better, pays you more regularly because I paid him to make sure you were taken care of.” 

Castiel froze, slowly sitting up to stare Dean in the eyes.  When Dean flinched again, a slow smile spread out on Castiel’s face, “So...you paid even though you weren't there so I didn’t have to dance for anyone else?” he said.  Before Dean could reply Castiel leaned in and kissed him deeply, some of the water splashing out over the side in Castiel’s eagerness.

“You’re insane but I love that you wanted to take care of me even if you couldn’t physically at the time,” he said against Dean’s lips.

“You wanting to dance is one thing, but being forced into it, feeling like you didn’t have a choice I couldn’t-, I didn’t want that for you,” Dean said, “You’re not mad at me?” 

“Not at all.  A little surprised but no, not mad.  I enjoyed the dancing on stage big but the private shows...those I didn’t like so much.  So thank you, thank you for taking care of me Dean,” he said and kissed at Dean’s bottom lip.

“I can’t believe you really want this, you want to leave with me...just like that. I mean I’d hoped-,” he said, hesitating a bit, the flutters in his stomach quieting just a little. It did reassure him that Cas was serious about their future together. The fact that he was willing to leave his job, his home, his friends, all of it behind and head for the mountains with Dean...well, that was all he needed. “But I’d also half convinced myself I was going crazy and that you were just a gorgeous, sweet dancer that liked to have a good time with me.” 

Castiel laughed softly, “Well, I thought  _ I  _ was going crazy too sometimes.  That this, drop dead sexy, rich businessman was coming in to have a little secret fling with a stripper,” he countered with a raised brow.

“Before you start, I know it was more than that.  Only when the doubt would sink or the other girls would make comments would I ever think that,” he said.

“I don’t blame you, not for losing faith sometimes...I had those moments myself but Cas I would give away every dime I have ever made before I would trade one minute I’ve spent with you in the last year,” Dean said, gently cupping Cas’ cheek with his hand, still wet from the water. “You are worth more to me than  _ anything _ .” 

Castiel tilted his head into Dean’s hand and sighed softly, “It’s the same for me too Dean,” he said softly, smoothing his hands up Dean’s chest.  They kissed again before Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, snuggling as close as he could with a soft moan, “I know this is going to sound incredibly cheesy but to hell with it, the moment you walked into the club and requested me for that private dance...you flipped my entire world upside down and I have never been more grateful for it.”

“Not cheesy,” Dean answered with a kiss, soft and gentle as if he was already asking the question on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t though, he knew Cas deserved better, whether that meant the ring actually being presented to him or something else entirely, he wasn’t quite sure yet but Dean told himself he’d figure it out and Cas would have it all. 

They laid there in the bath; warm kisses and roving hands until the water actually started to get cold. “C’mon, let’s get out before we both turn into prunes.” 

“Okay, we’re having sex in this tub before...we go to your house?  I’m not sure what’s happening after this,” Castiel laughed a little, his cheeks burning a bit as he got up, reaching out for the towel sitting on the bench.

“We’ll stay here until the sale goes through, probably tomorrow maybe the next day. You can say your goodbyes and get whatever you wanna take with you packed up. There’s no rush but I’ve got this place for the week, we can stay the whole time or we can leave whenever you want, it’s all up to you from here Cas. I don’t have any plans,” Dean paused, kissing softly at his lover’s cheek before he continued, “Well not besides spoiling you rotten.”

“Mmm, good.  That means, never leaving the bed, you cuddling me even after you get all grumbly about it...oh and ice cream.  A lot of ice cream,” Castiel grinned, wrapping the towel around Dean’s waist to pull him in closer.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Dean let himself be tugged closer, smiling and chuckling in the heated space between them. They kissed there, soft and warm and searching for more on both sides. He gripped tightly at Cas’ waistline and lifted until the guy wrapped his toned legs around him. It was enough to make him groan, even with the towels between them. 

Dean carried Cas through the doorway, once again careful not to bump anything as he made his way to the bed and dropped his gorgeous lover down against the soft, silky comforter. “How do you want it, sweetheart?” 

Castiel stretched out on the bed and groaned, “Mmm, I want to ride you for a bit,” he said with a cheeky grin as he slowly undid the knot tying his towel and pulled it away to drop onto the floor.  He watched as Dean’s eyes dilated and Castiel bit his lip, stretching out his body even more before sitting up to tug on Dean’s towel. When it finally slipped free he teased at the head of Dean’s hard cock with the tip of his tongue, “But first,” he said and slowly began to slide the entire length into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, somehow completely unprepared to be taken into the warm heat of Cas’ mouth. It had been so long and he wanted so badly that it was honestly difficult to hold back. He wouldn’t ruin the moment for Cas though, whatever he needed to do, he would make himself last until Cas was a weeping, sobbing mess on top of him, begging him for release. That thought alone didn’t help his restraint any but as Dean’s cock swelled quickly, he forced his eyes shut and thought of a variety of  _ un-sexy _ things to keep himself in check. 

“Goddamn, Sweetheart. That mouth of yours makes it really hard for me to control myself. So good at that, take me so well.” 

Castiel moaned around Dean’s length, pulling off slowly to give the tip a hard suck, “Thank you,” he said, bending a bit to drag his tongue over Dean’s sac a few times before taking his cock back into his throat.  He held it there a few times, allowing for Dean to cut off his air supply until he was dizzy from it.

“You’re holding off exceptionally well, usually by now you’re asking for the cock ring,” Castiel teased, stroking Dean’s cock slowly.

“Wanna make it good for you, Sweetheart...but if you wanna put one on me, there are supplies in the pocket of my suitcase over there,” he said, gently rubbing his fingers through Cas’ soft, wet hair. He’d couriered a few of his bags over before they checked in, wanting to make sure he had whatever they needed already in the room if Cas wanted to join him. 

“You always make it good for me Dean,” Castiel said kissing the tip of Dean’s cock, “C’mere,” he said and pulled Dean down for a kiss.  They managed to not break apart even when Castiel maneuvered them around so he was straddling Dean’s legs again and hovering over him, “Wanna open me up?” he asked.

“I’d love to,” he answered, “but not like this. Turn around.” 

Once Cas followed the order Dean quickly dove forward, his tongue teasing the rim of his lover’s hole. He’d wanted Cas writhing and begging for him and as soon as the guy had asked, he knew he’d given him the opportunity he needed. He nipped gently against the sensitive skin between Cas’ hole and balls, loving every sound it drew from him. 

Castiel dropped his head against Dean’s thigh and whined long and loud.  Having Dean’s touch anywhere on his body was pure bliss but add Dean’s tongue to the mix and Castiel may as well have died and entered heaven.  

“Oh God, Dean,” he moaned, hips writhing back for more as he gripped at the comforter tightly.  He was so hyper-focused on the pleasure Dean was giving him he nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing.  With one little lift of Dean’s hips and he remembered, quickly sliding Dean into his mouth and moaning around him.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, pulling off for a second when he felt himself being engulfed back into the warmth of Cas’ sinful mouth.

Well two could play that game and he’d be damned if he was the only one distracted. 

Dean quickly got his fingers lubed up, the cherry flavor was by far his favorite even if it still tasted a bit like lube, no matter how expensive. He started to stretch Cas with a couple fingers but it wasn’t long before he had his tongue wiggling around inside him as well. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Castiel whined, rolling his hips back.  He had one hand gripping at Dean’s leg while the other tried to stroke at his cock.  With each wave of pleasure Dean gave him the more distracted he got.

“Dean, fuck,” Castiel moaned as Dean pushed in a third, his patience shattering as those fingers brushed over his prostate.  With his now free hand, he yanked on Dean’s wrist and spun back around, “I’m ready,” he growled out, moving back until he could position Dean at his hole.

Well it wasn’t quite the needy, shaky mess he pictured but fuck if it wasn’t just as hot. Cas taking what he wanted was somehow even more enticing and Dean grunted a bit as the tight, slick rim of Cas’ hole began to squeeze around the tip of his cock. “Fuck baby, shit, that feels-fuck,” Dean grunted, taking a deep breath as Cas began to sink down on top of him.

“Ungh God, it’s been too long,” Castiel whined, his eyes fluttering shut when he was sitting flush against Dean.  It was rare when Castiel got to ride Dean but when he did it always took a bit to get accustomed to being stretched out so much.

“I’m okay,” Castiel laughed a little breathlessly and began to roll his hips.  He kept it slow at first until he felt truly stretched and then they were making all kinds of noise.  From their skin against skin, to the bed creaking, even the headboard began to slap against the wall. Castiel laced their fingers together and rode Dean hard and fast, “Fuck!  Oh fuck this feels good.”

Dean rocked his hips up a bit when he could, to match Cas’ pace. It felt like heaven, warm, silky heat squeezing so tightly around him.  His breath came faster and faster until he could barely draw in a full one and he knew it was almost over, he was ready to spill and he didn’t want to do it like this. He’d promised himself that Cas would be begging him for it before he finally gave in and he planned to make that a reality. 

His fingers tightened against Cas’ and he pulled the man flush against his chest before rolling over and trapping the lithe beautiful body beneath him. “My turn now, sweetheart.” 

“De-” Castiel started to object but Dean cut him off with a kiss.  The fight left him instantly and he wrapped his arms tightly around Dean, keeping him there as long as he could.  When the need for air became too much, only then did they break apart and Castiel threw his head back with a loud moan, “God I’m glad we don’t have neighbors,” he laughed.

“Show me, Sweetheart. Show me how loud you can be,” Dean said, staggering his pace just a little, enough to really snap his hips forward and make the breath in Cas’ throat hitch to keep him quiet for just a moment, nothing but a pant of air between them. He did it a couple more times, allowing smaller moans to fill the air but effectively cutting off the ones Cas really wanted to make. It was easy to tell, when he’d finally slammed against Cas’ prostate not even the second harsh jerk of his hips could keep that moan from echoing through the room.

Castiel clawed at Dean’s back as his mouth fell open with a loud cry.  Dean’s hips became relentless but always backed off when Castiel was ready to spill.  A noise spilled out from his lips he’d never heard before and Castiel blushed. It was so needy and pathetic but seemed to be something Dean craved if the jerk of his hips meant anything, “I’m so close Dean, please,” he whined.

Just that little noise, the hint of a plea from Cas and Dean couldn’t hold back any further. His thrusts became brutal and he wrapped a hand around Cas’ waist to bring some relief to his aching cock. It was slick wet and dripping and that alone had him skirting the edge of his own release. He just needed to hold out a little longer, “C’mon sweetheart, cum for me.” 

Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck and with one tiny shift of Dean’s hips Castiel threw his head back, crying out Dean’s name over and over again as he came hard.  He was barely aware that he had scratched down Dean’s back.

“C-Come on Dean, cum, mark me as yours from the inside out,” he stammered.

And just like that his restraint snapped and he tumbled over the edge of orgasm. Spilling into the welcoming heat of his lover’s embrace, his body slumped forward under the weight of such a powerful release. The intensity of it had him struggling to breathe for a few minutes even after the last shocks rocked through his core. 

Castiel bit down on his lip as Dean trembled above him.  He tried to soothe him with slow pets of his hands going down his arms and back.  Finally Dean relaxed enough to sink down onto Castiel and even though it was hard to breathe at first, Castiel wrapped around him like an octopus, refusing to let him move way even an inch.

“You okay?” Castiel grinned, turning his head to kiss at his sweaty neck and shoulder.

“That was-fuck, Cas…” Dean said, still finding it hard to wrap his head around anything beyond the raw pleasure he’d felt just moments before. “That was the most intense, most strung out orgasm I think I’ve ever had,” he confessed, a chuckle bubbling up in his throat. 

“Mmm, tell me about it.  I liked it though, I love it when you get all dominating,” Castiel grinned, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair a few times.  They stayed like that for a while, probably even fell asleep for a few minutes when they finally moved. Dean gently rolled off of him and Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean slipping from his body.  He followed Dean, draping his body over his chest to snuggle in close.

“Tell me about the new house,” he said softly.

Dean grunted a bit and smacked his lips together but he smiled, Cas was curious about their life and that made the  _ rightness _ about their relationship settle even faster in his stomach. “Mmm’sec,” he said, tugging the cool sheet with him a bit as he reached under the bedside table and pulled out his briefcase. He was still a little dopey from sleep but he managed to dig into the front pocket where the real estate folder was and then tugged it out. 

“Watch your eyes,” he said, wincing a bit before he reached for the lamp switch. “This is it, take a look.” 

Castiel blinked a few times as the light practically exploded into the room.  Once his vision settled he looked down at the folder Dean had given him and his mouth dropped open.  He scrambled to sit up and nearly yanked the pictures out to look at them closer. 

“Dean...Oh...oh wow,” he gasped, tears already forming in his eyes.  They’d had a conversation, nearly at the beginning of their relationship about their dream homes.  Dean’s had been simple but Castiel’s was extravagant. He craved to live in the woods, to be secluded from everyone so he could get lost on a walk but deep down would know how to get home.  The house would pull elements from those woods with flagstone steps leading up to the door and dark wood beams all over the house. There would be a massive pool with a waterfall cascading down from huge river rocks.  The kitchen would be to die for, a true chef’s kitchen where he could finally learn how to cook, either from the T.V. or his future husband. 

The master bedroom and bathroom were all the same style, dark wood, light walls, huge bay windows with french doors to lead out to a patio where they could watch the stars each night.  

Castiel had thought about this a lot and at the time, Castiel thought Dean had only listened to keep him happy.  But now, staring at the photos now in his lap, he realized that Dean had been taking notes. The very house that Dean bought was straight out of Castiel’s fantasy.  Even down to the flagstone walkway. 

“Dean...I-I can’t...I don’t know what to say,” he whispered, quickly wiping at his eyes.

“You said you’d come with me, that was all I needed Cas.” 

Dean kissed gently at his forehead and smiled, relief swimming to life in his veins. Cas wasn’t just happy with it, he was overjoyed and it was everything and more than Dean could have possibly hoped for. He loved the house when he saw it; would have loved it even if it hadn’t been Cas’ dream house. It was a bit more than he needed for him but Dean would have gladly paid double asking, or built one from the ground up if that’s what it would have taken to make Cas happy. 

“But..you...you bought  _ the _ house Dean!  I just...I have no idea what I did to deserve you,” Castiel said, voice breaking at the end.  He gingerly put the pictures to the side and crawled into Dean’s lap, hugging him tightly, “I love you so much Dean.  And not because you just spent a lot of money buying my dream house but the fact that you listened and remembered everything,” he said, sniffling.

“Cas, if I thought for a second it was about the money, we wouldn’t be here.” Dean shook his head and kissed his lover gently. “From the first moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to give you everything. And it just so happens that’s a little easier for me because of the life I’ve lived this time ‘round.”

Castiel lifted up his face for a kiss to which Dean gave easily.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Castiel whispered, reaching out to take the picture that showed the front of the house.  A huge smile spread out on his lips and he bit his lip, “Can we get a cat?” 

“I think I literally just said I wanted to give you  _ everything _ , if you want ten cats I’ll get you ten cats...just maybe have a cat room or something,” Dean teased, chuckling a bit to himself. “It’s kind of a shame you want to stay in bed all week, I figured you’d want to take my black card shopping for a little while and maybe dress yourself up real nice before you say goodbye to Crowley and the girls. Of course, I also planned to take you out for a romantic candlelit dinner and buy you obnoxious sounding food that tastes like shit before we give in and go grab a burger somewhere.” 

Castiel laughed brightly, “Oh if you wanna take me shopping just so you can watch me try things on, we can do that.  Especially a lingerie store,” he grinned pecking at Dean’s lips, “I wouldn’t mind some new clothes and that dinner thing sounds awesome too.”

“It’s whatever you want Cas. We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to,” Dean promised, admitting to himself that he really just wanted a chance to parade Cas around. The guy was gorgeous, who could blame him, but deep down he knew he didn’t give a flying fuck what most people thought, but the ones who’d be happy for him, the ones who  _ mattered _ , those he wanted to show off for. 

_ Look at me, I’m finally happy. _

“I know baby, I know,” Castiel said, trying out the pet name for the first time.  The hitch in Dean’s next breath made the chance worth it and Castiel leaned in for a kiss.  Meg and Ruby’s voices piped up one last time in his head. Their comments about him deluding himself that he found Mr. Prince Charming and then laughing at him.  

Castiel was the one laughing now, he’d found his prince and his name was Dean Winchester.

 


End file.
